In the handling of sea containers various forms of cranes and the like have been utilized for lifting the containers and placing them in the desired position, either of flat top railway cars, road transport vehicles or the like.
At the final destination of the container, such as factory ware house or the like facilities are often not available for lifting these containers and removing them from the road transport vehicles.
To this end road transport vehicles can be provided with a tilting frame comprising rails or the like which are titled and in which there some means for drawing the container onto the tilted or sloping rails, and the rails are then lowered to the horizontal position. For removal the rails are tilted and the container is then slid off the rails for example while the road vehicle moves forwardly.
It is an object of this invention to provide means on the vehicle which facilitates the drawing of the container onto the rails and also the removal of the container. Also with this invention the container can be stored in position on one end if so desired.